Ray of Light
by Savii
Summary: A story of how Willow meet the father of her child. A prequel to Life is Full of Surprise.


Title: Ray of Light

Summary: A story of how Willow met the father of her child. Prequel of "Life is Full of Surprise".

Pairing: Willow and Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Harry Potter or BTVS.

Note: I know it been over done, but I just can't help it.

Chapter One

Alone in a dark corner lay a red headed woman, who crying her eyes out. Each tear that fell from her tear stained cheeks, contained all the pain, loss and the love she felt for her lover. Never in her life had she felt so lost everything that she believed in all changed by a single gun shot.

Since Buffy had entered her life she had been helping the slayer to protect man kind. However the death of the lover had caused her to forget everything that she believed in but revenge, all she wanted was the killer to feel the same amount of pain that she had felt as she watched her lover die right in front of her but she did it all wrong. Tara was her ray of light and the moment Tara died she was consumed by darkness. She no longer desired to protect anything, all she wanted was to destroy her lovers killer.

In the end she had tried to end the world. She had taken a human life, but in her heart she can't seem to feel guilty. She felt guilty for not feeling guilty. She cried for the person she had become and for the innocence that she had lost. Lost in her own self pity she didn't hear the door open or realize that somebody had entered the room.

"Willow, my dear, you shouldn't lock yourself away." said Giles. As those words reached her ears she cried even harder, the person who became like a father to her was trying to comfort her when she tried to kill him only a few hours ago.

Willow wanted to hug him and seek the comfort that he offered her but she believed that she was too sullied now. She watched him instead. It broke her heart knowing that she had tried to hurt all of her friends. She had also noticed how careful everyone was being around her.

Giles walked toward Willow with care, to him she seemed like a frightened bunny that might run away at any moment. Giles also noticed the pain and hurt in Willow eyes. It saddened him to watch one of his children breaking down. He wanted to help her but it broke his heart to know that there was nothing he can do. He wanted to hold her in his arm but he was not sure of how she would react.

Willow felt so much shame over her actions when she noticed all the cut and bruise on Giles body. Her body started to shake, she mumbled the word 'sorry' over and over again.

Unable to stand the tears any longer he pulled her into his arm and gentle rubbed her back hoping it would clam her down. Willow tensed for a moment not believing that he was willing to touch her, but then whispered "I'm so sorry, please forgive me" into his ear.

"Willow, I'm the one that should be sorry, I should have been here for you and the rest of the gang. I have arranged for us to go to Scotland. I have contacted some people that will be able to teach you how to control your magic. We will be leaving tomorrow and I hope you will try and talk to Xander and Buffy before we go."

"I …. I will tr….try," whispered Willow, like a lost child. "I'm so sorry, it just hurt so much!" sobbed Willows. Within moments Willow had cried herself to sleep.

-----

Willow woke up because of the loud shouting down stairs. Buffy and Giles were fighting about how to help her. She slowly crawled out of bed and when to sit near the stairs to hear what they saying more clearly.

"How would sending Willow across the world help her? She should be with her friends!" shouted Buffy. The idea of Willow being sent across the world scared her. She had lost so many people in her life already. In her mind she believed that once she let Willow go, she would never come back.

"Buffy be reasonable, Willow needs help in controlling her magic. There is a school in Scotland that has the ability to help her." said Giles with frustration.

"That's simple then, Willow can stop using magic." said Buffy as if that was the answer to the problem.

"Buffy, Willows magic is now apart of her. Tell her to stop using magic is like telling you not to eat!" shouted Giles clearly frustrated at Buffy.

"Please stop, I don't want you guys to fight," whispered Willow, as she covered her ears with her hands like a child. When they heard Willow's voice they looked up and noticed that she was by the stairs.

"Buffy she needs to go and you know it!" said Giles as calming as possible, not wanting to frighten Willow any further.

"But…but Willow, you should be here, with your friends. There is nothing that we couldn't recover from or stop before. We-" Buffy trying to convince Willow to stay but was interrupted half way though her speech.

"Buffy this time is different…. if …if I ever hurt you guy again I could never live with myself," interrupted Willow.

"Fine go, I don't care." shouted Buffy as she stormed out of the house before the tears in eyes fell.

"Buffy, Buffy wait!" shouted Dawn. She gave Willow a small smile before she ran after her sister.

"Xander, please say something," whispered Willow with hope in her voice. She didn't want her other best friend to hate her.

"Willow, there nothing I need to say, but that I love you. If you believe that going to Scotland is the best thing for you, then all that I hope for is that you'll recover soon and can back to us." Said Xander with none of his usual expression, he face is full of concern and seriousness. The most important thing to him at the moment was Willow heath, mentally and physically.

"Can I….can I hug you?" asked Willow.

"Willow, you don't ever, have to ask me that. You have a full access permission to hug me anytime you like." said Xander with a smile on his face. He opened his arms for Willow to hug him but when he saw how Willow hesitated, he went up the stairs to hug her, instead.

As soon as Xander arms went around her she felt that everything would be alright.


End file.
